The present invention relates to a computer system and the like for managing data.
An SDS (Software Defined Storage) has been known that causes multiple computers (nodes) to cooperate with each other using software providing a storage function to thereby constitute a storage system.
As techniques pertaining to the SDS, methods have been known that copy data between different nodes to achieve redundancy of the data between nodes in a data writing process, thus protecting the data (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,806,161, 8,271,447 and 6,907,543).